geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Forces in GeoFS
in a left echelon formation. Not actual GeoFS aircraft.]] List This is a list of military and military affiliated groups. Rules for Military Groups * Groups must have at least 5 members including the founder. * Air Forces must have squadrons. * Other military groups must have a reason why they are military and not civilian. CONTACT MILITARY DESIGNATOR ARMAGEDDONAVIATION TO ENTER YOUR AIR FORCE ALL OF EUROPE BEING REDISTRICTED. ☀https://geofsaviation.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Central_Eastern/Air_Forces |- |United States Air National Guard |USANG |50 |Commander: Lt Gen. LAZY Protects and defends the interests of the United States. The biggest ANG group in all Geofs air forces. ☀ |- |Royal Canadian Air Force |RCAF |100+ |Protects and defends the interests of Canada. Works with NATO, USAF, RAF, and PAF. |- |Royal Canadian Navy |RCN |6 |Works closely with RCAF. Commander is Lynx 16. |- |Royal New Zealand Air Force |RNZAF |20+ |Protects and defends the interests of New Zealand. Works with NATO, RAF, RAAF, etc. |- |Royal Danish Air Force |RDAF |23 |Leader is Lego 1 |- |Royal Australian Air Force |RAAF |15+ |Protects and defends the interests of Australia. Works with NATO, RAF, RNZAF, etc. |- |Mediterranean Air Force |MEDAF, MAF |3-4 |Tiny air force that helps protect the Mediterranean. |- |Royal Norwegian Air Force |RNoAF |15+ |Protects and defends the interests of Norway. Works with NATO, RAF, RCAF, USAF, etc. |- |Galactic Air Force |GAF |24 |Protects and defends AFB's all over the world. Used to be DTG, but has since turned to the better. |- |Adriatic Federal Defence Group |AFDG |15 |Formerly known as ACLG, currently a Virtual Military Group that patrols and protects the Adriatic. |- |Soviet Air Force |USSRAF |6 |Protects and defends the interests of the Soviet Union. In opposition to NATO and allied forces. |- |All African Air Force |AAAF |11 |Protects all of Africa. |- |Indian Air Force |IAF |''unknown |Protects and defends the interests of India. Affiliation is unknown. |- |Global Air Militia |GAM |6 |Is unaffiliated with any known air force. Neutrality in all matters makes it a good peacekeeping air force. |- |Czech Republic Air Force |CRAF |15 | |- |Tundra Air Force |TNDAF |6 |Protects Countries in TNDAF Airspace. |- |Special Air Service |SAS |''unknown'' |Apparently shut down. |- |Desert Air Strike Force |DASF or DSF |''unwilling to share numbers'' |An off-the-grid Black Ops air strike force operating out of an unknown air force base. Very secretive, and allied with no one due to past problems with allies. Leader is Exo-1, Coos are Frost-1 and Phantom-1. |- |Special Air Service Regiment |SASR |15 |SASR we are a special division of the RAAF we pull special operation and don't work along side any other group and also we are the next rendition of the SAS Sincerely the founder of the SASR Mitchell Norris |- |Eesti Kaitsevägi (Estonian Airforce) |EDF |12 |Protects and Defends Estonia and Allies. Works with UN, NATO, and other organisations |- |Ontario International Canadian School Air Force |OICSAF |6 |Rico78887 is on most often |- |Skyhawk Defense Corps |SDC |10 |Small defense group. Works with government and does not own Ireland, but operates in it. |- |SCP Foundation |SCP |Redacted |Protects the world from dangerous anomiles. |- |Philippine Air Force |PAF |10 | Protects and Defends Philippines and allies. Work with UN, RCAF, EDF, and etc. | |- |New Russian Federation Air Force |NRFAF |4 (presumably) |Seems to be the product of a coup in Russia. | |- |Irish Air Corps |IAC |5 |Protects and Defends The Republic of Ireland and Allies. Works with Organizations. In opposition to IAC. |- |United Nations Transportation Council |UNTC |10+ |Known for keeping local airliners safe, and taking down any Airborne terrorist. CEO: Shilohj2007. Callsign: Demon |- |Japan Air Self-Defense Force |JASDF |5 |The Air Force of Japan for self defending the nation. The Japan Civil Aviation Bureau is the Federal Aviation Administration of Japan. | |- |Royal Netherlands Air Force |RNLAF |18 (2 retired) |Protects and defends the interests of the Netherlands. Works with all NATO air forces and it's allies | |- |Bundesdeutsche Luftwaffe (Federal German Air Force) |BDL |9 |Protects and defends the interests of the Federal Republic of Germany. Works with all NATO forces and it's allies. | |- |Turkish Air Force |TAF |2 |Run by Turkish airlines. New air force | |- |Romanian Air Force |ROAF |5 |Leader: Alpha1Alpha | |- |Boomerang Company |BRG |5+ (exact count unknown) |A private air force | |- |Trinity Air Force |TAF |Unknown |Patrols ATA and HKCPA Destinations , Hubs and HQs | |- |United States Navy |USN |15+ |We do very realistic roleplay and protect the United States and her allies. We are growing rapidly as well. | |- |Swiss Air Force |SAF |29 |Protects Switzerland. Promotes Peace around the world. | |- |Swedish Air Force |SWAF |6 |Protects Sweden. | |} ''More groups to come as the wiki grows and gets more information See Also List of Civilian Groups Roleplay Groups Category:Military Groups Category:Lists